scourgepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kittysocks
Kittysocks "This is delicious!" "Boobz." — Kittysocks Master tactician, walking encyclopedia, and Leading Strategist of S.C.O.U.R.G.E, Kittysocks is one of the highest-ranked S.C.O.U.R.G.E operatives. His intellect and highly off-the-wall ideas greatly benefit S.C.O.U.R.G.E. Early life Kitty never really had a stable family. He had a runaway Elvin father, and his unstable relationship with his mother means he was mostly on the streets and alone. Because of this, Kitty has become an eccentric, manipulative, and introverted person. He joined Scourge when he was 16, reasons why are mostly unknown. There's a barely noticed rumor going around the Scourgian villagers that Kitty may actually be Link from the Kingdom of Hyrule. There's no source material or lore to back up this claim, but villagers have sworn valiantly of Kitty running around in a green tunic with a sword and shield. If said rumors are true, it's presumed that Kitty is the official holder of the Triforce of Courage, making him far more cryptic and powerful than even the other Commander III's may know. Appearance Kittysocks is 5'6, blonde hair and blue eyes, and extremely lean. He's usually seen in a T-shirt and sweatpants, He's known for his signature smirk. (As seen by the avatar.) In ultra form, Kitty's hair turns blue, and stands up on end from the electric current in his body, looking much like a Supersaiyan God Supersaiyan. Personality Kitty is the most logical, perceptive, and cunning of all the members; remarkably good at finding loopholes in questions and scenarios. He's the second most prideful member of the group, second to Minjaze. Kitty is known for unethical or eccentric tactics, often mixing the 2 and coming up with ridiculous but impressive ideas. He's a natural born liar and manipulator, and uses underhand tactics to gain his will. Being the most sarcastic and demeaning member, he's the Snark Knight of the group. He's the Element of Loyalty, having nigh invincible friendship towards Minjaze. Kitty is heavily introverted and lazy, being the sin of Sloth. And is virtually never seen outside his room besides to do basic tasks or helping with war. Being Chaotic Neutral, Kitty has virtually no regard to common rules and social ettiquity, which often results in being attacked by common townsmen or law enforcement. Kitty is also known for being very apathetic and calm, and is extremely slow to get legitimately angry. Ironically, he has a surprisingly low frustration tolerance, this is proven especially with malfunctioning machinery. One of his biggest flaws is his self-obsession, and his class S procrastination in ordinary life. In battle. Kitty's very unpredictable in battle, and often using creative and unexpected attacks. He's very magic based, but with his ability to make electricity, his superhuman speed and reflexes, and his clerical abilities, he's very hard to damage. Kitty uses fast, precise, and crippling attacks, making him a debilitating Glass Cannon. It's believed he's more powerful then he's lead on, and that he restricts himself in some levels. Being a human encyclopedia, he uses his understanding of physics and science to his advantage. He's completely opportunistic in battle, parallel to his chess style. Category:Leaders Physical Abilities Kitty's the fastest and most agile member in Scourge. He's capable of flipping, diving, and do martial arts in midair. His legs are remarkably fit, as he's able to jump almost 5ft. Kitty has magically introduced organs inside his body that make electricity without any mana cost, and he uses it as his most oppositional weapon. He knows several martial arts, such as taekwondo, judo, and jujitsu. He's very skilled with bladed and throwing weapons. In ultra form, his speed and electricity doubles. Kitty suffers from lycanthropy, and is most noted in transforming in times of serious frustration. When transformed, he's unable to use magic, and is highly unpredictable to the point of insanity. Kitty's lack of upperbody strength means he can't use heavy weapons or armor, and has to use light weapons with precision. He's incapable of swimming, and due to his size, has the lowest durability of all the elite members. Magical Abilities Kitty's specialty is his versatility in magic. Being an AetherMage, Wizard, and TimeMage, he's considered a demigod. As an AetherMage, he can teleport to anyplace he wants, and can create large forcefields. Being a wizard, being's capable of controlling all the basic elements, but is most specialized in using fire and ice, and is surprisingly good at clerical magic. He mostly uses high level white magic, such as Life2, Cure4, and Clear3. Unfortunately, he has it neutralized to prevent damage to other players with negative energy magic. As a time mage, he can cast Haste2, Stop, and of course, go back and forth in time. He rarely uses it as it takes large amounts of mana. Category:Leaders